Apples In Winter
by TheEvilDer
Summary: AU AFTER S3: In order to keep the town safe the Charmings exile all the villains into the 'real' world, only to bring their children back in to help fight an unknown threat 16 years later. Emma bonds with one of the dark children not knowing that her world is about to be turned upside down. When the threat extends to the 'real' world the kids must choose: Stay Dark or Go Light.
1. Chapter 1

_**I don't not own OUAT OR DISNEY. This is my story based off of Disney's newest original movie Descendants. This is an AU so it doesn't follow OUAT after season 3. Enjoy!**_

 _What if Cora was still alive? What if the Queens of Darkness and all the other villains of Disney have already been living in the town of Storybrooke? What if in fear that the villains would fight back against the town, the heroes decided to banish them out into the real world without their magic? What if just an unknown power was at work and would do anything to gain power and destroy Storybrooke even at the means of kidnapping a few of these villains children?_

 **Chapter 1: The Past Is Past**

The former-Queen awoke with a start. She was confused to find that she had no idea where she was, or how she had gotten into the room of all white.

It was an unsettling room from the padded white walls, the padded white ceiling and the thin white mattress of the cot she was laying on. Everything was too sterile and bright compared to the brunette.

Sitting up and nervously trying to smooth down her red dress she noticed something off upon her wrist. There was a white band attached to her right wrist. She played with it a bit, twisting and probing it. She would definitely recall owning such a hideous object, wouldn't she?

Then she realized she didn't remember getting in this place or pretty much anything after she had gotten home from the office last night.

Jumping up from the cot, she ran towards the door. She would find out what the hell was going on and make someone pay.

As if hearing her internal dialogue, the door opened to a rather disheveled looking blonde in a very iconic red leather jacket.

"Emma?" The brunette was even more confused now, "Emma, what the hell is going on right now?! Where am I? "

Emma just stood there in the doorway, staring at the ranting woman in front of her. It was time to get this all over with, her mother and father would be coming by soon with the bus.

" Regina, don't act like you didn't know this was coming. I warned you about this 'Purification Act' the town had come up with months ago." Emma said, running her fingers through her hair in pure frustration.

"This is the 'Purification Act'? Then why am I here, Emma? We agreed you would talk to your parents about letting my mother and I stay! For Henry's sake!"

Regina was not afraid to get all up in Emmaus face. She was beyond pissed at this event.

" Yeah we did and I tried Regina, I really tried, but what did you expect? The only reason we decided to do this whole ' ship out all the bad guys from town thing' is because of your sister's reappearance."

Well she had a point. Zelena's little deception did cause a lot of property damage. But how was anyone to know that when Emma went back in time she would accidently bring back Zelena dressed as Marian, her boyfriends dead wife. She would steal Regina boyfriend and basically start a little feud between the Swan-Mills-Charming family. Of course Regina and her mother had eventually figured out her ruse causing the towns biggest witch fight ever.

"Mother and I saved the town, Emma! You said so yourself, now that she has her heart she has changed and so have I," Regina rubbed her hand against Emma's side, guiding it down the same path it had just the other night, " we both know how much I have changed."

"No," Emma snapped, jerking herself away from those incredibly pleasurable hands, " I told you before, that was a mistake. A mistake that will never happen again."

Well now Regina was just hurt.

"Emma, us having sex the first time would be considered a mistake. We've been having this fling for 2 months now, I think we can stop calling it a mistake and start calling it dating."

"Dating? Regina, you and me? That will never happen i-in like EVER! Any way that's not the point! The point is that this stupid town decision is happening whether we want it to , or not."

Ouch well that backfired on the brunette. She couldn't leave, not now. Even if Emma couldn't see it right now Regina just knew that they had something special and the more the blonde protested the more Regina felt that she needed to prove herself.

"Emma, please. Henry and I are just getting along and you and I are too. Don't pretend that you don't feel anything," Regina grasped Emma's hand in hers, tears were building up in her eyes and her grip was tightening, " tell me that you feel this too. Don't take my family away."

Emma did feel something but she couldn't say that. She was the daughter of Snow FREAKIN White, she couldn't possibly date the Evil Queen. Then there was the relationship with Hook, they were just getting serious. The relationship was going better than any of her other ones, if you exclude the cheating.

Emma knew that if she wanted to keep the family she had been looking for since she was a child she couldn't let these feeling leave her mind. She just got her family and she won't be risking it on a woman that may not even be her forever type of love. She also knew that Regina being as stubborn as she was, wasn't gonna give up on Emma without a fight so she decided the easiest way was to break the brunettes heart.

" Regina, you need to get it through your thick skull. Even if I did want a relationship with you, which I don't, it wouldn't work out. I'm the saviour and that means I have an image to uphold, you just don't fit into that image. I love Killian, you were just something to lay on the side."

Regina was stunned. How could this woman stand here and lie to her. She wanted to yell and scream. She wanted to cry and beg. Sadness and anger raged a war inside of her. Anger won hands down.

" Really that's the best excuse you can come up with, miss Swan? You love Captain Leather? Please tell me you're joking! Hah! You know what, just take me. Throw me over that dumb line and let me get out of this idiotic town!"

 **15 minutes later ( At the town line)**

"THIS IS BEYOND IDIOTIC!" Regina hit the horn on her steering wheel once again. They were stuck in traffic heading out of town and she was beyond irritated.

One by one the villains began driving over the town line. They learned that the fairies had gathered them all at the asylum to inform them about the situation, gathering them by putting them under a sleeping spell and attaching anti-magic bands to their wrist while they slept.

" Well sis, good job with that blonde of yours."

"Zelena stop trying to pick a fight with Regina." Cora berated from her spot in the passenger seat. All three witches glared at one another and it would have been scary if not for the several boxes and bags squishing each of them against their windows.

Regina was still extremely pissed; at Emma, at Henry, at the town, at Emma, at the Charmings and at Emma. Sure she told her to just kick her out but she didn't expect to ACTUALLY KICK HER OUT! At least she got to say goodbye to her son with a promise to keep in contact.

Finally it was her turn to cross over the line. Pulling up next to the yellow bug, the same death trap her and Emma had started their affair in, where said blonde was leaning up against it. Standing beside Emma was both of her idiotic parents, one with a clipboard and the other with a sword. I guess some villains weren't taking this whole situation well. Shocking.

"Next is: The Evil Queen, The Queen of Hearts and The Wicked Witch of the East." Snow announced crossing each name off of her list. Snow did feel somewhat guilty about basically shipping off her ex-step mother but if she were being completely honest she knew that in order to keep not only her children but the many other children of Storybrooke safe this was a sacrifice she was OK to make.

"Actually dearie, it's Wicked Witch of the West. The West. WWW." Regina rolled her eyes at her dimwitted sister.

"Really? Does it even? We're getting kicked out of this town,Zelena, and you're getting offended over this idiotic mistaking you'r title?!"

Honestly she thought after leaving this town she wouldn't have to deal with such idiots any more. Just as she was contemplating ways to ditch her sister once they got into the 'real' world, Emma approached the window. For the most part Emma did look pretty guilty and ashamed of herself.

"Regina, we know that this is the best thing to do. Just think about how much safer this town is now that majority of the dark magic users are gone."

"Safer? Emma, you and your family may have just damned this whole town. Tell me something. If you're sending majority of the magic users out of town, excluding the fact that they're dark, who exactly is going to protect this town when the real threats arrive?"

The ex-lovers stares at one another for a few more moments before the honking of the car behind made them aware of the length of their little scene.

"If anything does happen, we have the fairies to help us, Regina."

Regina scoffed. " Yeah, good luck with that," rolling up her window she was finally ready to leave, but not without one last thing to say to the Savior, " I'll make you regret this, Emma. If it's the last thing I do, I will make you regret this day."

And with that Regina took off over the line. As soon as they crossed they could feel officially the magic leaving their veins and the bracelets on each of their wrist turned to dust. With her memories still intact, Regina kept driving not even looking back once on the town that turned their backs on her. Letting only a single tear fall, she continued going until the path of trees were gone and we're instead replaced with the concrete jungle ahead.

 **3 Years Later**

The little brunette ran as fast as she could, dipping and dodging under every obstacle she faced. She ran faster than the speed of light, or at least as fast as her little feet could take her.

Turning around quickly, she scanned the area looking for her stalker. Nothing. Suddenly strong arms appeared and wrapped themselves around her tiny waist. The girl let out a tiny scream followed by a stream of giggles, as the arms tickled at her sides.

" Mama! Mama s-stopp! Hahaha! Mommmmyyy!" Regina finally relented, pulling the squirming girl close into her chest and inhaling the scent of toddlers apple shampoo.

"But Mama has missed her little Snowflake! Hasn't her little Snowflake missed her too?!" Regina made a little pout, feigning hurt, the girl turned in her arms and placed both of her tiny little hands on her mother's cheeks.

"Of coursed I did! But I'm running away from the lion right now!"

"The li- Ahh!" A blob of red jumped from the coach and landed right on Regina. To say she was shocked was an understatement. All three bodies landed on the floor, Regina on the bottom while the brunette and a little red haired girl began wrestling on top of her.

"Got ya, Elza!" Screamed the red head as she pinned Elizabeth Mills to the ground beside her fallen mother.

"Nuh uh! Doesn't count Meri!" Elza wiggled and wiggled trying to break the grip but to no avail. Her cousin was taller and heavier than herself making the task of flipping her impossible. Instead of getting angry though, Elza just started laughing and soon her cousin Merida joined in.

Regina just lay there watching her daughter and niece and she welcomed that feeling she got in her chest at the sight. This was her life now. As her brown eyes met the green of her Elizabeths, she couldn't thinking just how perfect her life turned out.

 **To be Continued...**


	2. Chapter 2

_**I don't not own OUAT OR DISNEY. This is my story based off of Disney's newest original movie Descendants. This is an AU so it doesn't follow OUAT after season 3. Enjoy!**_

 _What if Cora was still alive? What if the Queens of Darkness and all the other villains of Disney have already been living in the town of Storybrooke? What if in fear that the villains would fight back against the town, the heroes decided to banish them out into the real world without their magic? What if just an unknown power was at work and would do anything to gain power and destroy Storybrooke even at the means of kidnapping a few of these villains children?_

 **Chapter 2: Meet The Group**

 **New York, 5 years after being exiled**

"Elza, please stop running!."

"You too, Merida Mills!" Another voiced yelled.

As soon as Elizabeth heard her mother's voice she obeyed quickly, she always was mommy's good girl. Her cousin on the other hand not so much. Merida took off running through the airport, not realising that Elza wasn't following her.

BAM! Merida landed on the floor in a matter of seconds. She looked up ready to give who ever bumped into her a true Mills rants, her mother and aunts favorite activity, but when she noticed who the woman was that blocked her she held her tongue.

"Darling, don't you know it's rude to stare?"

"Don't YOU know its rude to block the way?" The woman laughed heartily before waving towards another woman, an African American woman carrying a little child in her arms.

"Well, well if it isn't the puppy snatcher herself?" Said Zelena finally catching up to Merida.

Merida jumped up from her position on the ground and rushed to her mother, wrapping her arms around her leg. She was at perfect view to catch all the action.

Elza came running also, though she wasn't as fast seeing as her mommy wouldn't let go of her hand. Regina soon joined Zelena at her side, while Cora stuck behind, fussing over Merida.

" Zelena, always a pleasure to see the wicked bitch of the west." Snarked Merida's mystery woman.

"Cru, keep talking like that and they'll return all of their expensive wedding gifts they bought us." Ursula wrapped her one free arm around the ever sparky Cruella, as she held their little girl in the other.

All four witches couldn't take it anymore and finally released the laughs they had been trying to hide. Regina stepped forward first, giving both Cruella and Ursula a hug and a congratulations. Zelena and Cora followed.

"So what do you say we head to your hotel?"

 **45 minutes later**

Who would ever had thought Regina would be here in New York at a hotel owned by Cruella De Vil and Ursula the Queen of the sea. Unlike Regina who settled out in Michigan, Cruella and Ursula took a liking to the big city.

Walking into the lobby Regina could see why they never left. The lobby was huge! High ceilings with crystal chandeliers, black and white themed furniture which were of course accented with red. Men and woman dressed in elegant red suits catering to the guest that filled the room. It was absolutely beautiful!

Before they could make it to the front desk though, Ursula stopped them finally putting the little girl down on the ground. The girl quickly ran to her other mother and hid behind the long fur coat.

"Regina, Cru and I have already gotten you and your family a suite. You will join us on the top floor," Elza and Merida jumped with joy causing the little hidden girl to clutch even tighter to Cruellas leg, " Oh I apologize for Tiana, she is quite shy. Maybe after a nap she can come play with you girl later?" The cousin nodded. They were excited about gaining a new best friend.

And just like that the Mills and the De Vil's made their way to the elevator. Tiana De Vil gained the courage to walk along side Elizabeth and Elizabeth was happy to lock hands with the shy girl.

That night the villains partied because in just 2 days Cruella and Ursula would make it official. They were joined by many others including ; Maleficent with her children Lilly and Kristoffer, Jafar accompanied by his twin sons Nash and Ramsey, and of course Scar with his son Kovu.

I guess you could say the whole team was reunited and they eagerly put their children together at one table in order to get them close to one another as well.

Elza sat at the head of the table with Merida and Tiana flanking either side. Her position as head of their little group was undisputed even though the twins Nash and Ramsey were the oldest by 1 year. Her cold/Mills glare is what really sold her for a leader.

The groups first argument started just an hour into the meeting. They ran into the biggest struggle all Super Evil Groups went through. A Name.

"We say that we should be called-"

"-THE CHILDREN OF DARKNESS!" Added Ramsey to his brother Nash.

The heads at the table all shook. Name after name passed through the group but none was fitting. The kids were starting to lose hope. Suddenly Merida jumped from her seat, waving her tiny in the air.

" I got it! Whenever auntie Gina scolds us," Elza glared, " ok, when auntie Gina scolds me she always calls me the same thing! A Bad Apple! We could be Bad Apples!"

And so the Bad Apples were formed. As the years passed the group only grew closer. The older they got the more their parents told them of the Storybrooke incident and the more the kids began to follow in the path of their parents. They grew in anger and hatred against those that turned their backs on them and they dreamed of the day they could get revenge. All except Elza.

As hard as Elza had tried she couldn't think about getting revenge. She wasn't like the others and she wanted to hide that fact so instead of showing her weakness she concealed her feelings, good or bad her face was that of indifference. At the age of 16 many either feared her or stared in awe at the Ice Queen herself.

While her friends in New York started their evil streaks, via pick pocketing, Elza spent her days tending to the horses at her mother's stable. She was content to live the rest of her life like this but little did she know her life was about to change.

 **To Be Continued...**


	3. Chapter 3

_**I don't not own OUAT OR DISNEY. This is my story based off of Disney's newest original movie Descendants. This is an AU so it doesn't follow OUAT after season 3. Enjoy!**_

 _What if Cora was still alive? What if the Queens of Darkness and all the other villains of Disney have already been living in the town of Storybrooke? What if in fear that the villains would fight back against the town, the heroes decided to banish them out into the real world without their magic? What if just an unknown power was at work and would do anything to gain power and destroy Storybrooke even at the means of kidnapping a few of these villains children?_

 **Chapter 3: Pack it Up**

At the age of 16 Elizabeth Mills pretty much knew her mother's spellbook like the back of her hands. She should anyway. As soon as she hit the age of 6 her mother and her aunt had began their magic lessons, which is really REALLY tough when you don't have any actual magic.

Along with her cousin, Elza had to memorize the entire spellbook front and back and while she took to magic like fish to water, Merida decided to lean more towards a hands on approach. Merida dedicated her time to learning archery, which if she knew who her father was she would have died laughing over how ironic it was that she took to the bow.

That's right both sister's left Storybrooke that day carrying a little reminder of their times in town. Although each girl was raised with nothing but honesty from their mom's, there was something neither of them knew and that was whom the 'sperm donors' were that there mother's never talked about.

Anyway back to the present. Elza took a deep breathe and just stood there in front of the building that has recently become a nightmare to her. Even though she was beyond normal, Elza like every teen, she dreaded school. See it wasn't that she was bullied, in fact it was Elza herself that struck fear into others.

Elza with her long wavy brunette hair that cascaded down her back, her tall height, her light olive skin, her cold yet expressive green eyes and of course her signature pale blonde streak in her hair, was the picture of regality.

Her posture and manners were that of a Queen, not a surprise seeing as her mommy raised her in her shadow.

The brunette walked into the school and the crowd of hormonal teens polar teddy like the red sea, some even scrambling to make way. This was how her life was, people avoided her either thinking she was a God or that she was the devil. Elza had a serious case of resting bitch face.

Making her way to her locker she scanned the crowd for her cousin, she expected her to be here already for archery practice, but she suspected she may have stayed behind with that new guy. Merida maybe a tomboy but that doesn't mean she isn't as boy crazy as the others.

RING well there's the bell she thought. Picking up her books for the next 2 periods, Elza he'd on her way over to her ap English.

 **Break**

10 minutes into the break and she still couldn't find her cousin. Now she was worried, she continued to scan the hallway but still no sign of the red head. She was on her way to the archery field when she heard the schools PA system goes off.

" _Hello Chargers! This Principal Peters and I just wanted to remind everyone to come on down to field tonight to support our team against the Prairie Dogs! Oh and also can Miss Elizabeth Mills please head on down here, you have a visitor. GO CHARGERS!"_

Well that was strange, Elza rarely got visitors during school. She turned around and proceeded toward the office, just hoping that this would be over soon so she could go find Merida.

Stepping into the office she found the principal waiting outside the door. He was a balding man, short and chubby and somehow always sweating and it seems today was no exception. Elza could practically smell the sweat from down the hall. Her OCD was definitely kicking in now.

"Hello, Miss Mills! I hope I didn't call you in during a busy time! I know how much you teens need to socialize, with all your whipping and gymnastic tumbles!"

"Actually Sir, I wasn't busy at all," the old man began walking past Elza, who was trying to resist covering her nose as he went by, " excuse me, but didn't you say I had a visitor?"

"Oh yes! I'll be escorting you to her! I already gave her the pass to excuse you from the rest of school! She told me she would wait for you at the car!"

With that her Principal continued waddling down the hall. Elizabeth was still confused but thought it must be something to do with her mom if their pulling her out this early.

Arriving outside she noticed her mother's car up front. With a way to cheerful goodbye the brunette got into the mercedes. As soon as she got into the car and saw who was driving she knew something was wrong, but asking would have to wait she really needed to put her seatbelt on….and look for a helmet.

"Nama, is everything alright?" Her grandmother started the car and sped out of the parking lot. Elza grasped onto her seat belt and prayed that whatever was happening would end soon. After an especially hard turn Elizabeth reach for the arm rest of the car and held on tight.

"Oh yes, dear. Why do you ask?"

" Well….I-I mean mother doesn't let you drive so," another turn on the road, " you driving must mean something important."

5 minutes later and they finally arrived at the house. Elizabeth was out the door as soon as they parked, bending over with her hands on her knees she tried to calm her heartbeat.

" Elizabeth, please. Stop being so dramatic, now come along our guest are waiting!"

"Guest?" asked Elza but all she got in reply was a smile.

Heading to the house she noticed the familiar car in her driveway and couldn't hide the absolute excitement she felt over reuniting with her other best friends.

Open the front door she was tackled by the older boys.

"Nash! Ramsey! What are you guys doing here?"

" Elza." Regina said, drawing the attention away from the twins. Elizabeth pulled away from the hug and straightened her back.

"Mother, what is it?"

"it's time, Elza. It's finally time for us to make our move."

 **In Regina's office**

"And to think we were going to make our children beg to come back to the town! Now those damned hypocrites want our help! Hah! They're idiots!" Jafar said trying to fight through he laughter.

His sons had taken a seat next to their father, neither taking their eyes off of Elizabeth. They both had a crush on the oblivious girl and we're not afraid to show it.

Merida just sat next to her cousin rolling her eyes at the dumb boys that had become one of the many to fall for the Ice Queens beauty. It was hard being second to her cousin but then again she couldn't really be mad. Elza was her best friend after all. Plus she's pretty sure that if her mother hadn't had found her skipping school with Shane earlier, she would already have a boyfriend.

Nash winked at Elza causing Ramsey to punch his arm, before throwing his own wink starting an all out shoving war between the brothers. One Jafar quickly settled.

" Boys now is not the time."

" Jafar is right for once, this is not the time to fight amongst each other," Regina stated from the head of the table looking as regal as the day she left.

If it wasn't for the longer hair and jeans, along with the flannel shirt, someone would say we had the true evil Queen looking down on them all right now.

" Mother, so what does Uncle mean?"

"Well Elza, I have just received an urgent call from Snow White this morning. Apparently they finally realized that not every threat can be handled with wishing and pixie dust."

Regina stood swaying her way over to her spellbooks, grabbing a few and placing them on the table.

" There is a threat in Storybrooke, and they need help."

"So you guys are gonna help them?" asked Nash.

"No. But you and the rest of our children will," Well that shocked everyone, " they've gotten smarter. They've gotten, they won't allow any of us villains into the town but they have agreed to let our children in."

"What?" Elza exclaimed, "Mother how are we to help? We don't even know how to weird magic let alone stop a threat."

" That's why I'm going with you-"

" But I thought you said they won't let anyone in?"

"They made one exception after I told them you all were clueless and would need training from an expert and not something flying pixie that goes around granting wishes."

Jafar nods acknowledging Regina reasoning.

"I will go with the children. I will train them in our ways, I will allow them to bond with the Charmings and when the time is right," Regina walked over to Elizabeth placing her hands on her shoulders, "Elza will bring down their barriers and allow the darkness back into Storybrooke. We'll make them regret the day they crossed us."

Again all heads nodded. All except Elza who just looked up at her mother. There was something in her mother's eyes, something she hadn't seen in a long time. Something that told her that there was more to this than just revenge for the exile.

 **To be Continued…..**


	4. Chapter 4

_**I don't not own OUAT OR DISNEY. This is my story based off of Disney's newest original movie Descendants. This is an AU so it doesn't follow OUAT after season 3. Enjoy!**_

 _What if Cora was still alive? What if the Queens of Darkness and all the other villains of Disney have already been living in the town of Storybrooke? What if in fear that the villains would fight back against the town, the heroes decided to banish them out into the real world without their magic? What if just an unknown power was at work and would do anything to gain power and destroy Storybrooke even at the means of kidnapping a few of these villains children?_

 **Chapter 4: Evil On The Road**

It took only 4 hours for Elza and Merida to pack up some suitcases, where as Nash and Ramsey had already packed up prior to the visitation. Elza wasn't going to lie she does take the longest out of the two girls to pack but hey if you are the daughter of the Evil Queen you need to look like it.

Taking a glance around the room Elza tried to imagine how different this new world could be. The only thing she knew about Storybrooke was what her mother told her, and that wasn't a lot, all her mother ever talked about was how horrible and unfair the town was. Regina had always talked about how she wasn't given the chance to prove that she had changed and eventually Snow White and the rest of her charming family had banished her and the other villains. This included the mystery man that was her father.

Elsa was not excited, and if she wasn't the daughter of the Evil Queen she would also say that she was slightly scared about what might occur.

The honk of a horn outside took her from her thoughts. It was time to say goodbye.

Walking down the steps she noticed her aunt Z and her Nama standing by the door. Merida must have already said goodbye, seeing as her aunt was trying to cover up the tears that she had wept. Stepping in front of them Elza was pulled into a surprise hug by her aunt.

Her aunt held her tight, inhaling the smell of her niece and Elza did the same.

"You take care of yourself and that cousin of yours, you hear?" The teen nodded into her aunts shoulder, "you listen to your mother and stay safe. I love you, Snowflake."

"And I you, Auntie Z. I'll make you all proud."

Zelena felt as if she was gonna burst into tears once more so she excused herself with the excuse of 'fixing the damned light bulb in the bathroom', leaving Elza and her grandmother alone.

Like before, Elza was pulled into another hug which she again, gladly returned. For a family of evil witches, they sure enjoyed hugs. And like before Elza made a vow.

"I promise you, Nama, I will get revenge on the Charmings for their wrong doings. I will destroy the barrier and bring you all home." Cora pulled away and stared at her granddaughter with a sad smile.

"Elizabeth, I have lived many years and have traveled to many world's and do you know what I have learned?" Elza shook her head, " I have learned that I am too old to keep looking for something good that didn't need to be found."

"This is my home, Elizabeth. Being here with my family," Cora grasped the young teens shoulders, "you remind me of your mother, my dear and like your mother I fear you will be given a very hard decision. A decision you will feel is an impossible one to make. I trust you will make the right decision. Now go your mother is waiting, I love you, darling."

With a kiss to her forehead, Elza left. She was more confused then ever but she tucked her Namas cryptic words away for later. She had a plane to catch after all.

 **Several Hours Later.**

To say the four teens were irritated would be an understatement. As soon as they had arrived at the airport in Boston they were ushered into a black SUV by a short little man by the name of Leroy.

Leroy had been rude since the moment he had set eyes on Regina and Regina was just as cold to him. She had traded in her comfort clothes for her old dress and blazer combo. The Evil Queen was back in business.

The entire drive was filled with snarky comments and threats. Leroy even refused to turn the AC on and even had the audacity to kick Regina out of the passenger seat and into the middle row. To make it worse Merida was stuck in the back of the SUV with the twins, which wouldn't have been so bad if it weren't for the avalanche of bags that had poured on her earlier on in the drive. Even Elza who sat in the row in front was squished into her window from some of the bags.

They were squished, hot and hungry. Finally they had made it to the line. Or at least Elza assumed they did. They had pulled up to a dead end facing a wall of trees and right next to a similar SUV.

Elza had tried to roll down her window but Leroy had immediately hit the lock button and grunted something along the lines on my "dumb kid".

"So how about we get this show on a road, dwarf?" Regina said moving another piece of fallen luggage off her lap. Leroy grunted something before twisting around in his seat

The grumpy man quickly grabbed at The Queens wrist slapping a black band around it. Regina realizing what the bracelet meant, sat back in her seat with a roll of her eyes.

Elza observed as her driver rolled down his window half way and waved a small little blue bottle at the other car. And just like that Leroy took off heading straight into the trees, Elza closed her eyes while the three teens in the back let out a little scream. All four were pretty sure this idiotic man was trying to kill them.

Elza waited for the impact but none came, finally she pried open her eyes and she couldn't help the drop of her jaw at the sight before her. It wasn't a wall of trees anymore but instead a town. A TOWN!

Regina turned around prying the three teens in the back off each other but Elza gave them no notice. Instead she studied the busy streets, watching as each person on the street seemed to stop in their tracks as if they knew they were in the car.

"Welcome to Storybrooke."

 **In Front of Granny's**

After a short journey down main street the car finally stopped outside a little diner by the name of Granny's. Elza had hear stories about this place from her Nama, majority of which had been about her grandmother's first ever burger.

Before they could step out of the car a small group of people gathered outside her mother's side of the car. She could hear her mother take a deep breathe before finally opening up the door and taking a step out.

Elza soon followed, making sure to put down the seat for her friends, and circled around the car to stand next to Regina. Being the leader of the rebellious teens it came to no surprise that she was immediately flanked by the twins and Merida.

The young brunette took her time to study the group of adults in front of her.

Her eyes swept from the man with the short light brown hair, to the shorter pixie cut brunette at his side. They must have been a couple seeing as they were grasping on to one another tightly. Behind 'pixie lady' stood five short men with….

A _re those pick axes in their hands?!_ Elza thought.

To right of them stood a very attractive brunette with a red streak in her hair. Elza couldn't help the chills that went up her spine when she dragged her eyes up her seemingly endless legs.

 _OK Elza keep it together you are not a hormonal teenage boy!_

When Elza finished her little study session she turned to the other SUV that had followed them in. She wasn't surprised to seeing the missing trio of her group; Tiana, Kristoffer and Kovu.

Just like the twins, the three stood behind her but not without giving her and the rest of the group tight smiles.

 _Looks like the gang is back together._ The adults still stood silently, as if challenging one another to see who would talk first, _ok now this is just getting awkward._

Regina gave in with a sigh.

" Snow. Charming. How….nice to see you both again after all these years."

Realizing who they were, Elza threw her best Mills glare at the pair. These were the people who threatened and harassed her family.

"Regina. It is also….nice to see you. I hope the you had a comfortable travel."

"Oh yes I did. Right up to the point that I realized you sent the man child to pick me and the children up."

Leroy stopped forward but the lengthy brunette held him back. Elza couldn't take her eyes off the older woman and couldn't help it when her cold mask fell away for a second.

"Please Regina, let's take this discussion inside. We can go through introductions and then talk about the situation were in."

Regina nodded and began falling Snow into the diner. Elza and the group were close behind.

The inside of the diner was completely empty. It was dark and cold, nothing like how Nama had described it to Elza. Merida noticed this too and decided to stick a little closer to her cousin.

They arrived towards the back where a set of tables were set up, facing each other. When Snow motioned for them to sit all the teens stilled, waiting for the permission from their Queen. Receiving a nod they all sat.

Again silence followed until once again Regina started the conversation. Elza zoned out not really caring what was said. After all the reasoning for being here wasn't important to her. She did happen to pick up some of the conversation though something about 'a portal' and 'accidently opening the portal to the ogres'. More things were said but none reached Elza ears.

Feeling a tap in her thigh she turned to her cousin. Merida was giving her a familiar look, like the kind she gave her when she didn't pay attention during class and the teacher calle-

 _Oh crap!_

Elza tried to hide her embarrassment at forgetting the whole introducing part of this meeting. She sat up, putting on that infamous mask of hers. She was so focused on not dropping her mask she didn't hear the bell on the diner door ring or the quick inhalation of her mother's breathe.

"My name is-"

"Mom?!"

 _Wait what?!_

Elza looked towards the door to find a tall man with shaggy brown hair. He looked about in his mid twenties, he wore a grey overcoat with a gray and red scarf. This man was looking right at her. No. Not at her, beside her. He was looking at her mother.

Elza looked between her mother and this mysterious man like and it was only then that she realized what this man had said. She looked to her mother for answers but still Regina stepped eyes stayed on the man.

Regina sat there frozen in her seat for what seemed like forever, until finally she spoke the first thingy that came to her mind.

"Hello Henry."

 **TO BE CONTINUED.**


	5. Chapter 5

_**I don't not own OUAT OR DISNEY. This is my story based off of Disney's newest original movie Descendants. This is an AU so it doesn't follow OUAT after season 3. Enjoy!**_

 _What if Cora was still alive? What if the Queens of Darkness and all the other villains of Disney have already been living in the town of Storybrooke? What if in fear that the villains would fight back against the town, the heroes decided to banish them out into the real world without their magic? What if just an unknown power was at work and would do anything to gain power and destroy Storybrooke even at the means of kidnapping a few of these villains children?_

 **Chapter 5: We Need To Talk**

Elza found herself staring at the clock on the wall once again as she sat in the now buzzing diner. Many patrons had stopped and stared at her, mostly in fear because of her striking resemblance to her mother. Elza paid them no mind though.

It had been a little more than half an hour since her mother left with the brunette man she now

knew was named Henry. The man who apparently was her long lost older brother. To say that she was hurt would be an understatement, she can't believe the woman she has always looked up to would hide something so big away from her.

So here she was in a town she had never been in, in a diner that looked like it lived in the seventies all by herself because the other teens had decided to go sleep off the car ride upstairs.

"Hey, short stuff, can I get you anything to eat or drink?"

Before Elza could even answer her grumbling stomach had interrupted her. She couldn't recall the last time she ate, I guess now is the time to test out this 'famous' menu her Nama had told her about.

"Yes please, Miss Lucas. May I have a bacon cheeseburger with your onion rings….and a side kale salad."

"Ruby."

"Excuse me?" Elza asked cooking her eyebrow at the woman.

"My name is Ruby. Or you can call me Red! You're gonna be in town for a while, saving us, so we might as well get comfortable with each other's names."

"I suppose, Miss Lucas."

Ruby just let out a chuckle and shook her head at the stubborn girl, mumbling something like "just like her mom" as she departed to the back to place the order.

"Oh, miss Lucas?" Ruby turned in her track, "may I also trouble you for a hot cocoa? With cinnamon on top?"

Suddenly the brunettes eyes widened as if she was only just now noticing Elza. Elza watched as Ruby took a slow sniff of the air followed by an almost creepy grin.

Ruby excitedly nodded and practically skipped to the back, constantly throwing this " all knowing" smile at Elza.

'Yup this town is definitely weird' Elza thought. As she waited she brought out her phone and began texting her aunt, just informing her that they had arrived safely.

When Elza finally brought up the subject of Henry to her aunt all Zelena could say was that she should let her mother explain and that what Regina does is for her own good. This didn't help calm Elzas anxiety over the situation.

Finally Ruby returned placing her order in front of her, it was at this moment the rest of her team decided to come down from their short naps. Merida was the first to reach her, making a grab for a few of her rings.

Tiana followed taking a seat next to Elza and bringing out her own phone, probably to text her moms.

The rest of the group sat in as booth nearby sharing stories of adventures before being asked to come to Storybrooke. Another half an hour passed when the door to the diner finally open to reveal Regina and Henry.

Elza took a moment to notice her mother's red rimmed eyes. 'had she been crying?' Regina moved to Elza placing a hand on her shoulder but Elza being the moody type just shrugged the hand off. Regina stared at her daughter surprised by her coldness.

"Elza, my love, is something the matter?"

"Yes mother," Elza rolled her eyes 'a trait she must have picked up from her other parent' Regina thought, " would you care to introduce me to my brother?"

"I can introduce myself," Henry stepped forward extending his hand out, "hi, I'm Henry and I'm your brother."

Elza ignored the hand and gave Henry her coldest look. She wasn't a hateful person really but she was a teenager and she was definitely not loving this situation.

"I'm Elizabeth, " Henry just nodded sending her a 'way too happy' grin, " So I didn't know mom had another child."

"Oh well I'm not your blood brother, I was adopted by mom but after mom 'left' I stayed with my birth mother."

"Oh.." Elza just stared at the man. It was actually quite shocking to find out this man wasn't her blood, he had an almost startling resemblance her mother and her.

Henry couldn't stop smiling not after the conversation his mother and him had.

 **1 hour before**

 _Regina and Henry walked side by side down the path in the park. It was so silent but neither minded, they were both just so happy to be near one another._

" _So I have a sister?"_

" _Ho-how did you know?" Henry stops them near a bench and sits, patting the space next to him. Regina sits waiting for her sons response._

" _Come on mom, give me some credit! I looked you up for Snow and Charming. How else do you think they tracked you down?"_

" _Snow and Charming? You never used to call them by their names…" Henry always called them his grandparents ever since the ending of their first curse._

" _After they banished you… let's just say I grew apart from them. Even with Ma, the first couple months after you left were hard for us," Regina places her hand on Henry's, " I hated her so much for what she did. I didn't talk to her for a while."_

" _Henry, what your mother did was stupid but-"_

" _No mom, no 'buts'. I hated her so much. I hated them all. I wrote you all about this but-"_

" _You wrote me?"_

 _Henry nodded._

" _I wrote you for years through the villian delivery service thingy... I just thought you didn't want to reply or something, which is fine but-"_

" _Henry! I never got any letters, I sent you some too but when I didn't hear back I just assumed that you didn't want to hear from me."_

 _Suddenly a thought dawned on Henry. A thought that was shared by his brunette mother. Only one person would have access to all the letters that came in through the weekly mail. Just thinking that the blonde woman that she once had feelings for would go this far to hurt her sent a burning rage through Regina._

" _Mom it's okay, you're hear now that's all that matters."_

" _Only until the kids save this idiotic town…"_

" _She's Emma's isn't she?"_

 _Regina was beyond shocked. Was it that obvious who Elzas other parent was. Did anyone else notice?_

" _Again mom, give me some credit! It's been 16 years and now you show up with a 16 year old daughter."_

" _She could be Robins…"_

" _Please. All it took was one look and I knew..Anyway tell me about my baby sister."_

 _And Regina did. Mother and son sat on the bench in the park, overlooking the pond as Regina told him everything. She told him about Elzas first day at school where she cried so hard she had soaked her favorite t-shirt, she talked about Elzas fear of the dark and her first middle school dance. Henry laughed and cried at the memories his mother shared with him but with each passing moment he began getting restless. He wanted to confront Emma and make her tell him if what she did was worth ruining his chance of growing up with his sister._

 _Finally Regina told him of her plan. The plan to steal the Blue Fairy's wand and destroy the barrier that kept the villains from returning. It was no surprise that Henry agreed to join her cause just so long as no harm would come to the townspeople. Regina readily agreed, she didn't want to harm any of the peasant who lived here she just wanted to make one person in particular pay._

 **Present time**

"Anyway I should be heading out." Henry said turning to his mother to give her a short hug and kiss on the cheek. When he turned back to Elza he gave her a quick pat on the back and exited the diner.

It took him only 20 minutes to get to his destination. _Thank God I live in this small ass town._

Henry didn't even bother knocking he reached for the spare key in his pocket and entered the apartment he used to call home. He found her on the couch snuggled up to the man that was supposed to be his step-dad.

Noticing the new arrival the blonde shot up from her position and faced her son, taking in the cold stare he must have inherited from a certain brunette.

"Henry?"

" Emma, we need to talk."

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! Just wanted to apologize for the delay! I've been travelling around the world for the past couple of months and have been lacking the Internet connection to post. I have a few chapters saved onto my laptop so after editing a bit I'll be posting them all this week! Thanks for reading and Happy Holidays!**

 _ **I don't not own OUAT OR DISNEY. This is my story based off of Disney's newest original movie Descendants. This is an AU so it doesn't follow OUAT after season 3. Enjoy!**_

 _What if Cora was still alive? What if the Queens of Darkness and all the other villains of Disney have already been living in the town of Storybrooke? What if in fear that the villains would fight back against the town, the heroes decided to banish them out into the real world without their magic? What if just an unknown power was at work and would do anything to gain power and destroy Storybrooke even at the means of kidnapping a few of these villains children?_

 **Chapter 6: Meet You in The Woods**

" _Henry, what's wrong?"_

 _Emma was nothing but startled when her son had bursted into her apartment and now he wanted to talk. They hadn't sat down and talked in almost 16 years now._

" _Emma did you send out all my letters to mom? Did you receive any letters from her?"_

" _Henry not this whole Regina thing again, we've been over this."_

" _So you didn't send out my letters?!"_

" _What? No of course I sent out the letters it was Regina that didn't send any, Hen-"_

" _Stop lying!" Henry slapped his hand down on the counter next to him and that it when his 'step-dick' decided to step in. The rugged looking man stood up throwing an arm around Emma with his one good hand, he gave Henry the same superior look he gave him since he pushed himself into the family._

" _Henry, lad, I think you should go."_

 _The look Henry gave Hook sent shivers down Emma's spine. She hadn't seen that look for 16 years and it came from a different person at the time. Hook and Henry continued to argue but Emma didn't listen, she had just realized why Henry had brought up this subject of Regina. Regina was back in town._

" _You know what Hook? I'm done. I'm not going to stand here and argue with a man who basically shoved his way into my family. Emma If you hid the letters I need to know, come find me when you're ready to confess. I'll be in the forest with Regina and the kids for training all this week."_

 _Henry turned leaving a furious Hook and a rather pale Emma behind. He stopped as he reach the door._

" _Oh and leave Captain Guyliner here."_

 **3 Days Later**

Elza glared at the candle in front of her willing it to light. She could feel the beads of sweat roll down the side of her face, evidence of her strict concentration. The smell of smoke and laughter filled the air as one by one her friends lit their candles over and over again, well all except Tiana whom took to putting out the flames with a small ball of water.

"Focus, Elizabeth." Her mother's voice startled her and just like that she threw her hands up in the air with aggravation.

"This is useless, mother! We've been at this for 3 days and I'm the only one that can't light this stupid candle!" Elza hit the candle off of the log.

She was so frustrated. Not only because of her surprisingly lack of magic but still over the fact that for the past 3 days they have been here her mother had been spending every free moment with _Henry._ UGH she hated the man and no matter how much her mother tried to reason with her she refused to acknowledge Henry as her brother.

In just 3 days Henry had weaseled his way back into her mother's heart and she had to spend the past couple days either in Granny's or out here in this stupid forest spending hours staring at a candle.

"Elza. You need to clear your head, how are we supposed to stop the ogres if you can't concentrate? "

"Stop the ogres? We're not here to stop the ogres we're here to get revenge to make them all pay for what they did! Has Henry made you forget all that they did to hurt you?"

The teens were stunned. They were in absolute shock over how Elza was talking to her mother, let alone this is probably the most words they had ever heard her speak. Elza was always the cool and collected one, she was the Ice Queen, but now standing in front of them was a whole new girl.

Regina was also in a state of shock and couldn't help the sense of deja vu she felt, this wasn't the first time one of her children had snarked so harshly at her. Putting on a look of indifference she bent over to pick up the candle, placing it back on the log in front of her daughter.

"I will not have you speaking to me that way little girl. I will also not allow for my daughter to just give up, you are a Mills and that means you contain powerful magic."

Regina looked towards the other teens gesturing them to leave, but when Elza got up to move Regina glared at her.

"And where do you thinking you're going?"

"Back to the diner with the others?"

"No you're not. You want to put this plan into motion then you better work. You are the only one who can't seem to focus hard enough to start a simple flame. Maybe some time alone will help you concentrate."

"You can't be serious?!" Elza exclaimed. Regina just gave her 'the look' and Elza knew her arguing would just make her situation worse, so putting on her own icy glare she sat back down.

"Fine, mother."

With that the teens and Regina were off leaving Elza alone by herself.

Elza looked down at her watch it was only just turning 2 so Elza had a lot of time to practice. Try and try again Elza tried to light the flame but still nothing. She tried switching positions, meditating, heck even changing the candles with those left behind. Before she knew it the sun was starting to set.

Realizing that she wouldn't be able to make her way back in the dark, Elza packed the few things she brought with her and headed down the path back to the bridge that would take her back to town. That's when she noticed a figure approaching.

The blonde woman pulled her red leather jacket closer around her body, trying and failing to block out the cool Maine breeze. She stopped her little trek when she noticed the brunette in front of her. Just like before with Henry, Emma couldn't help the familiar feeling she got from looking at this young girl.

The brunette hair aside from the blonde streak, the slight tan, the fierce yet passionate eyes, this girl just screamed Reginas offspring. On top of the feeling of familiarity, Emma also felt a little hurt. This is a child her and Regina could have had if she had stepped up all those years ago but now obviously Regina had moved on and started the family she had at one point wished for with the Queen.

"Excuse me ma'am, but you're blocking the path so if you-"

"Oh sorry," Emma moved to the side allowing the girl to pass. It was then that she noticed to empty clearing ahead, "Oh hey where is Reg-everyone? You're part of the saviour program right?"

Elza turned back towards Emma.

"Yes I am a part of the program but my _mother_ and the rest of the group decided to head back earlier than myself."

"Ahh well seeing as you're Regina's kid, you are Reginas right? You must be all into honing that magic of yours now that you can use it."

The brunette rolled her eyes sending another shock down Emma's spine. This girl is literally a mini Regina.

"Yes honing my none existent magic."

"Wait you don't have magic?" Emma asked following the girl back the way she came.

"Nope none, so good luck with those ogres miss-?"

"Oh my name is Em-" Emma paused. If Regina told her daughter about the town she must have told the girl about the Charmings. This kid possibly hates her, and hell she wouldn't blame her, " Emily. My name is Emily."

Sticking out a hand for her to shake, Emma was not expecting the static shock she felt when Elza grasped her hand tightly.

"My name is Elizabeth. Elizabeth Mills." The two walked side by side and for some unknown reason Elza felt at ease with Emma. Before she could even comprehend what she was saying, Elza was telling Emma of her frustration over the lack of magic.

"Well Elizabeth maybe I can help you with the magic lesson of yours."

"You have magic, Emily?"

"Yea and I'm pretty sure I can help you find yours. I know a thing or two about hidden powers."

For the first time in 3 days Elza smiled. Emma also smiled, the two continued their walk not noticing the bridge starting to freeze over as soon as Elza crossed.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


End file.
